lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo Hoo Bouquet
"Boo Hoo Bouquet" is the first segment of the fourth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on January 22, 1999, along with "Timon...Alone". Plot While Timon and Pumbaa take a walk at the park during the spring, they see a couple holding a flower with bees flying around it. After the two eat the bees, a saleswoman offers Timon and Pumbaa a business to deliver flowers, and if they are successful, they can earn bees as a reward. Timon and Pumbaa's first stop is Maple Street. After the two arrive at 506 Maple Street, Timon rings the doorbell and a man answers. Timon and Pumbaa try to deliver the bouquet to the man, but the man hates flowers; therefore, he rejects it. Timon suggests that they should keep trying to deliver the bouquet whether the man likes it or not. Timon and Pumbaa dress up as bellhops to give the man the bouquet, but the man puts a bomb on the flowers, causing it to explode on the duo, making Timon realize how much the guy dislikes flowers. When Timon puts glue on the bouquet, the man places his house to another part of Maple Street, where he has a war against Timon and Pumbaa. While the war is happening, Timon questions if the bees are really worth the trouble they are going through to give the man the flowers. Pumbaa tells Timon that the man’s happiness is more important than the bees, which the meerkat agrees, stating that it will bring meaning to their lives. When the two friends get to the man’s house and rings the doorbell, the man blows up his home, hoping to have taught the duo a lesson of coming to his home. The man then gets on a train while Timon and Pumbaa go after him. Timon gives the man the bouquet, but the man throws it at a cactus, making it up to the two friends to risk their lives retrieving it. The man arrives at a house with no door. Timon and Pumbaa make it to the house and Timon gives the man the flowers. The man throws the bouquet at a waterfall, where Timon and Pumbaa once again risk their lives retrieving it. The two friends manage to get the bouquet, much to the man’s surprise. The guy then falls off, but hangs on to a branch until a helicopter comes to his rescue. The man realizes that Timon and Pumbaa are flying the helicopter and that he’s holding the bouquet. Timon lets go of the flowers, causing the man to fall and find himself in a beauty contest, where he becomes the winner, making Timon and Pumbaa believe that he is finally happy. After giving the man the flowers, Timon and Pumbaa realize that they got the address messed up, as they were supposed to deliver the bouquet at 605 Maple Street, not 506. Voice cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Clancy Brown as the man *Tress MacNeille as the saleswoman Appearances Media Boo Hoo Bouquet & Timon... Alone|The full episodes of "Boo Hoo Bouquet" and "Timon... Alone" Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3